deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maxxthewolf/The Hybrid
First Name: The Middle Name: Necro/Human Last Name: Hybrid Weight: 288 pounds Height: 8 feet 4 inches (8'4) Homeworld: None Species: Necromorph/Human Gender: Male Date Of Birth: 2509 Place Of Birth: The Hellfire (Operations Room) Date Of Death: 2509 (depends on player's choice.) Place Of Death: White Marker Hanger (depends on player's choice.) Equipment: Claws, Fists, Tendrils, Tail, and Blade. Hair: None Eyes: Blood Red Skin Color: Grey and Black (If the player takes an evil path during the game, the Hybrid's skin will turn a whitish grey, as this represents the Hybrid being with the White Marker. If the player is righteous, the Hybrid will have Dark Green skin with some black splotches, stating that the Hybrid is on the Green Marker's side.) Notable Facts: Fought against his own kind. Fought for control of Daryl's body. Was pitted against Daryl, ultimately dying in the process. (However, if the player had not performed questionable actions, The Hybrid will instead gain a large amount of respect for Daryl, and will aid Daryl in his fight against the White Marker, acting as a second entity.) Affiliation: None Weapon Of Choice: Fists (default weapon) RIG Of Choice: None Most Hated Necromorph(s): The Pack Family: Daryl Greenfire (Considering it spawned from him.) In A Relationship With: Iya Bane (Considering it is a part of Daryl.) Introduction The Hybrid is what happens when a live human and Corruption intertwine their DNA. Posing as the Necromorph side of gameplay, The Hybrid is a great addition to the player's arsenal. However, The Hybrid has a mind of it's own, and it does not enjoy being a human's puppet...what will YOU do to keep him under control? History The Hybrid was created when Daryl was sprayed with an odd form of Corruption, as it was basically the blood of the Necromorph known as the Highbreed. As the aggresive Corruption attached to him, it managed to enter Daryl's RIG and infect him, causing their DNA to intermix. As this occured, Daryl was transformed into a Necromorph, later named "The Hybrid." However, unlike other Necromorphs, the Corruption did not have a side, and with Daryl's strong will to kill Necromorphs, The Hybrid easily slaughtered it's brethren as they came swarming into the large Cargo Bay. Once all the Necromorphs were "down for the count" so to speak, The Hybrid's bloodlust had been sated, causing the Corruption to exit Daryl's RIG as well as leave his body, causing Daryl to mutate (rather painfully) back into his former self. Appearances The Hybrid first appeared in Chapter 1: Idiotic Actions once Daryl was infected with live Corruption by The Highbreed's severed tentacle. In the later chapters, however, it was only supposed to appear when the player activated it by stepping in Corruption, activating it when enough enemies were killed (once you are ready to transform, the screen will turn blood red at the edges of the screen.), or in certain dementia moments. Later, in Chapter 5: Superior Tactics, The Hybrid will appear in a cutscene when Daryl meets his first Seducer, easily knocking the female necromorph away with a swipe of the claws, resulting in the Seducer to become enraged and attack the player while in Necromorph Mode. Finally, it will appear in Chapter 12: Revealing Secrets when Daryl must fight the White Marker in his mind, in which it will attack him. If Daryl was good throughout the game, it will respect him enough to kill other necromorphs so Daryl can destroy the White Marker without interruption. Once Daryl destroys it, The Hybrid will sacrifice itself to save Daryl from the White Markers sudden burst of energy, disentrograting in the process. If Daryl was evil throughout the game, The Hybrid, once defeated, will slowly die, finally being killed by a stomp from Daryl. As the White Marker retaliates, Daryl will shoot it to destroy it without The Hybrids help, however, his attacks will be stronger. Attacks Pummel: The Hybrid equips it's default weapon, or his Fists, and uses them to pummel foes. (When the player defeats a Brute, they can search it's body to find some Brute Armor and upgrade their Fists with it, increasing the Fists damage output, speed, as well as gaining a new attack called Armor Plates, which the player can use to block projectile attacks, nullifying attacks greatly. Category:Blog posts